WACKY NEW YEARS
by K.C. Raven
Summary: Raven is visitig family 4 New Years. But there's more to her mother's friends than she realizes. SomeThing you'll never guessOne shotter. Just for kicks


YO! WHAT'S UP?

THIS IS ACTAULLY TRUE STORY

THAT I'M BASING THIS STORY ON.

THIS IS WHAT HAPPEN TO ME ON NEW YEARS EVE

AND IT WAS FREAKY. SO I DECIDE TO MAKE IT INTO

A TITAN FLIC.

Raven's POV

It has been snowing for hours now. The land looks so peaceful from the freshly powdered snow. I'm sitting in the car as my mom drives along the road, looking for her friend's house. It was close to six o'clock and there must have been at least three feet of snow that has fallen in New York. I've here visiting my mother's family, who I barely get to see and Mom came to visit us after moving to Montana two years ago.

"Have you guessed it yet?" Arrella looked over at me.

"I don't even know what I'm supposed to be guessing. You've given me no clues to this big secret." I gave a stubborn tone, not really wanting to go to a stranger's house. There were going to be other teenagers at this party, but I already knew they were going to judge me before they had the chance to know me. Since I was creepy and a punk.

"There's something about their family." That was all I got as a hint.

"They're related to the president." I said flat out.

"No."

"They're rich."

"No."

After a while I gave up. I wasn't in the mood for this. This was the first New Years that I had ever spent away from home. And I didn't like the feeling, of such a big change.

We drove on and on.

"I think I passed it. Do you see 166?"

"We're in the 90s" I said flat out, looking around as we kept drive. Soon we came to the end of the road that leads to a fork.

"Yep, we passed it." Mom turned the car around and we drove back down the road to the other end.

"He said he had glow stick, showing the end of his drive way, so we could find it."

"I didn't see any glow sticks." We drove back down the road.

We pass the drive way four times, before we had figured out that the dark road between two house was the drive way. The drive way was dark and surrounded by forest. The drive way was a half a mile long. Then we pulled up to the huge house in the middle in the woods.

'These people look rich.' I thought to myself as I got out of the car. The house was made out of this beautiful wood, and I couldn't tell were the front door was.

"Come on Raven." Mom walked to the door. "I hope this is the right house."

'I hope so too." I said under my breath. I was getting sick of the car already.

Then a woman answered the door. She had blond hair that went to her shoulders.

"Arielle." The woman said happily.

"Yo."

We stepped into the house and took off our coat and boots. We went into the kitchen and there had to be at least ten adults there. I quickly became nervous thanks to my phobic.

"Raven, it's been years since I've seen you. You were a little baby last time." I looked over at the person that spoke to me, giving her unsure look. Everyone here knew me but, I didn't know them. I was never told about them.

"Raven why don't you go down stairs, that's were all the kids are." Replied that old man that my mom saw early at the diner. Man he needs braces. I shyly followed him to the down stair.

There was a small room, which had a TV, play station, Game cube. Two couches, a small stage, a micro phone, and two dance dance revolution mats. There were a few teen in there. The man's name was Joe and he introduced me to the five teens there. But their names quickly left my mind. I sat on the couch quietly, not wanting to be notice. They were dancing, and singing, soon some more teen showed up, but no one really wanted to play. I refused several times, not wanting to make a fool of myself, since I couldn't sing and I already failed at the game cube dance mat, I only knew how to do play station style.

Finally the nineteen year old boy, I forget his name, so we'll call him Brad. Bugged to the point I was ready to rip his nuts off, to sing.

"If I sing, will you leave me alone?"

"Yeah." He said with a grin on his face.

"Fine." I grabbed the microphone and sang. My score came out lame, since I could keep a steady voice through the song. "Who's going to sing?" I said with an unhappy tone. I saw two girls, sitting on the couch that hadn't done anything yet. I tossed the microphone into one of their laps, "Your turn." I planted myself back down on the couch.

"When do you wear those gloves?" Brad planted himself on the other side of the couch.

The gloves were black and fingerless. They had purple straps and connected up metal.

"I'm a punk, and they're good to hit people with that get on my nerve." I pointed to the metal, giving a threatening voice that was ready to hit him.

"Don't hit me." He had his girl friend in his lap.

"You have a drink in your hands, it wouldn't be fair." I stated flatly. He took a sip of his drink and put it down.

'I should have whacked him.' I thought to myself. 'Eh. To late now.'

Everyone was talking and stuff, I just tuned them out. I didn't know what they were talking about, and it was like they were my family that I would see again. I looked over at Brad, 'Dam he's a hyper, but cute. To bad I don't live up here. I might have asked him out.' Then I was brought back to reality when I heard him say.

"Oh, yah, she's my cousin." I found him staring at me, as everyone turned their heads at me. As I became completely confuse. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to tune them out.

"What?" I yelled in shock.

"You're my cousin." He said smiling at me.

"Nice joke." I gave him a playful punch. Truthfully it wasn't that playful. I had just gotten away from Beast Boy's joke and now I'm stuck with another jokester.

"Why do you hit." He rubbed his arm.

"It's a joke hit. Everyone I know hits each other." I figure to joke a little.

"I'm not joking," Laughing at the fact that I didn't know what he was talking about.

"I'm not your cousin." I said flatly. Not liking the fact that everyone was staring at me.

"You're Arrella's daughter, right?"

"Yah." I had no clue were this jokester was going.

"She's my sister. That means I'm your uncle."

"What!" I screamed louder this time.

I'LL STOP IT AT THERE. IT WAS A PRETTY INTERSTING NEW YEARS.

I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE IT.


End file.
